


Why Sollux?

by kyrana



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, says complete but is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrana/pseuds/kyrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is like the homestuck version of Annie...it's a hard not life for him. After losing his mother a few years ago and his dad being practically foreign to him. Why shouldn't he end the misery of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Sollux?

**Author's Note:**

> whoo! first homestuck fic ever!!!!!

My name is Sollux Captor and I hate my life. I hate my very absent father. I hate my mentally handicapped brother. So lets just say I want to die I hate myself that much. 

"Great it's morning" I moaned. I hear my brother in the next room thumping around, he probably is trying to put his pants on his head. I sat up and look at the alarm clock that is on my nightstand " thhit KK ith going to kill me" I was supposed to meet him at the front of the school so I could help him with his computer. I jumped up and put on a pair of pants and a shirt. I sniffed them, they smelled clean. I went into my brothers room, you were right his pants where on his head and his shirt was wrapped around his feet. "MT you really need to learn how to do thith on your own" I started taking his clothes off and I put his shirt on properly. " I try but I jutht can't do it" he responded. I then helped him put on his pants " do you remember how to put your helmet on". He nodded. And then he tried to put it on backwards " No MT thtop that'th not how you...oh whatever you'll never be able to do thingth an your own" He looked at me " Thol halp" I just looked at him and then I walked out the door. "Thol no" He tried to grab me but falls in the process smashing his face against the floor.  
I turned around but instead of helping him I just turned back around and walk out the door. I made my way down stairs I heard my father in the kitchen. He called my name, great just what I need a lecture before i go to school. I decided to try and make a break for the door but my father somehow managed to get in front of me and blocked the door. "thit" I muttered under my breath. "what was that" my father asked, I looked up at him. "I thaid thit" I responded with a sassy attitude. "Mister I don't like that tone and you know that" . I just looked at him with a bored expression." You wouldn't need to hear it if you let me pathth, I'm kinda already late" He looked at me but I just stared down at the floor as he starts his whole well when I was your age speech. Like he does every other day. I slowly block out what he is saying, but instead I think of how I am still alive and why. I think of just going to school and whipping out a gun to kill everyone that has ever bothered me, but that is typical B-movie. I finally looked up to see him throwing his hands up and walking away. I started to walk out the door and you hear him say " what am I going to do with you" but before he could get a response from me, I closed the door. While I walked to school I thought to myself, what he going to do to with me, actually I should be thinking what am I going to do with myself. Instead I just pushed those thoughts into the back of my mind.


End file.
